Too stubborn to love
by UltimateReality
Summary: My first fanfic about an incestuous love. From Love Live! Sunshine.


Hi there, I'm new here and some days ago I've just written a fanfic about one of my favorite franchises. Now I want to do the same with Love Live! Sunshine. Dia x Ruby, I ship them so much 3 3, anyway, I hope you like it o/

P.D.: English isn't my native language so bear with me please ;;

* * *

There was a cruel storm on the Kurosawa house; winds makes the windows shake every time. Poor Ruby couldn't sleep, her fear increasing little by little, and she couldn't help but wanting to be next to her loved sister, her parents weren't home anyway.

Alone in her room, wearing her pajamas she was thinking deeply.

I shouldn't bother onee-chan, but… I'm too scared, there is practice tomorrow and I'll be a burden for everyone if I don't sleep properly.

What am I supposed to do? When something happens, I just run where onee-chan is, but I can't, just depending of onee-chan. I want onee-chan to be proud of me.

I'm so sorry… sorry… sniff-sniff.

"Knock-knock"

E-ehhh? W-ho is it?

"Ruby, is everything ok? I've heard some noises."

Onee-chan? No, no, I'm fine, I was hungry, that's all.

"I know you are lying, something happened, didn't it? do you want to talk with me about that?"

It's too late onee-chan, you should sleep, I'm fine.

Always worrying about me… Come on Ruby, just this time, talk with me.

(Why onee-chan is like that? I'm just a burden, if I could be a better sister.)

I opened the door and there she was, as beautiful as always, with her pink pajamas, I knew by her expression she was peacefully sleeping recently. (Damn…)

"Let's sit in your bed; your watery eyes do not let you see how pretty you are."

O-okay.

This way we sat on my bed. It's warmer now.

"Ruby, I know I said I want to talk to you, but if you will not, it's fine, you should not keep everything for yourself, though."

…

"Ruby?"

Sorry onee-chan, I was thinking.

"Hmmm?"

Tell me onee-chan, what do I need to do to be a better sister? I'm always behind of you. You should be tired of this. I'm just a shameful sister, I can't defend myself when I need to and always giving you problems and. –sob sob- Why? WHY? I can't do anything right. If I weren't here, you…

-SLAP!-

The room resonated briefly.

"Sorry Ruby… I just couldn't keep this nonsense."

…Onee-chan?

You are my pride and joy. Why would you say those horrible things? It hurts me so much"

Sob-sob Onee-chan…

Then, onee-chan suddenly hugged me with all her might. I heard some sobbing. (I'm the worst…)

"You are my precious sister, I love you so much you couldn't imagine it."

I know very well you love me onee-chan, it's just I can't deserve this love.

"What are you talking about"

Onee-chan slowly moves away from me and I was blushing about what I'm going to say.

My love for you… is different onee-chan, you are my center of this world, I don't just love you as a sister, but also as a woman.

There it is. I said it. I was waiting ages for this chance.

"R-Ruby… you to-"

But… Onee-chan… you should be better with another person, I'm your sister after al— gh?

In this moment, onee-chan suddenly kissed me in the lips… I couldn't describe this moment, I am the happiest girl on the world.

"Now, do you understand?"

Onee-chan couldn't be redder now, it was too suddenly.

"When I heard you love me this way too, I couldn't be happier… This forbidden feeling, even though we are sisters, I was afraid you couldn't love too."

Onee-chan was trembling, and she started to pour tears of joy.

My hand caressed her soft, warm cheeks, trying to clean her tears.

Onee-chan. I love you with all my heart, I couldn't think one day without you. I don't care if we are blood related. But… are you fine with a clumsy girl like me?

"What are you saying Ruby? I just gave my first kiss to you, of course I'm fine with my lovely little sister"

He-he, it's my first too…

Then onee-chan intertwine her fingers with mine.

"Say Ruby, Do you want more kisses?" She said this averting her eyes and blushing.

You can do however you want with me, my loved onee-chan ...

We kissed again and began to enjoy this long night—

* * *

That's it. I hope you liked my fanfic. It's hard to write with idols, I dunno why, anyway, thanks for reading /o/


End file.
